


Untitled

by Anlinien



Series: Untitled-AYMERIC&ESTINIEN [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文题还没想好，以后写长了再补</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Chapter 00：Be a Knight

 

这是伊修嘉德皇都中一个普通的雪夜，两个身穿黑色披风的人一前一后地走在云雾街上，他们将披风都裹得很紧，连兜帽都一起拉上，遮住了面容，而这样的装束也不会在云雾街显得突兀，有些人为了御寒就连毛毯都会披到身上，只是将披风裹得严实又算什么呢？

但如果有人有心，便会发现，走在前面的那个人步伐严谨端正，他的腰间明显佩着剑，脚下的骑士靴在披风下若隐若现。而走在他身后的那个人走得不急不缓，不经意中就透出一股尊贵优雅，就连长及脚踝的披风也遮挡不住。寒风将他的披风吹起，隐约露出他颈间项链上黑底红纹的标志。旁边有眼力好的酒鬼感觉自己好像看到了一头红色的独角兽，但还没等他揉着眼睛看清楚，那两个人就一同拐进了云雾街的深处。

 

巷子里正吵吵闹闹，再仔细一看才发现是几个半大的孩子在推搡打架。

几个半大的精灵小孩将中间那个六七岁黑发精灵团团围住，“忘忧骑士亭的酒什么时候轮到你来送了？还敢收小费？你胆子不小啊！”

他们用孩子气的凶狠劲把那个孩子的头按到肮脏的雪地上，有人踹着他的肚子，有人掰着他的手试图抢走他紧紧攥着的银币。而那个孩子却一声不吭，只能把自己团成一团护住了脸，尽可能少地挨打。

最后还是逃不开手中银币被人抢走的结局，那些凶狠的孩子们像一群打了胜仗的小将军般唱着凯歌离开，而那个挨打的孩子却只能慢慢地从雪地爬起来，他没有哭泣，也没有发怒，只是安安静静用冻得发红的手将自己身上的脚印和泥印都拍干净才离开。

 

那两个穿着黑色披风的人一直站在墙角的阴影里看着，却没有人出声，直到那个孩子离开才有一个中年人叹息着问道：“就是那个孩子？”

另外一个人恭敬地回答：“没错，就是他。”

“如果不是看到了那孩子隐忍的眼神，还真是看不出他就是那个人的儿子啊……”

另一个人沉默了，这不是他可以妄自非议的事。

“那孩子大概是长得像他的母亲吧。那么黑的头发，是东方女性才有的特征吧，那孩子有见过他的母亲吗。”

“大人，我觉得您还是不要过问这么多比较好。”

“呵呵，这又有什么关系呢。谁不会在年轻时犯下一些错，哪怕是我，哪怕是那位大人。但犯下错的是我们，又关这些孩子什么事呢？”这位大人顿了顿，又说：“你回去告诉你的主人我知道了，这个孩子我会代为照顾。”

“可他的意思是并不是请您……”

那个人打断了他的话：“我知道他的意思，但我也有我的做法。你就这么回复他吧，他不会在意的，毕竟这孩子也只是他的一颗棋子啊。你说是吗？”

那人沉默了一下，然后朝他行了一个骑士礼，“是，伯爵大人！。”

 

“先生，真的非常感谢您。”那个孩子朝酒馆的老板一板一眼地鞠了个躬，动作优雅而得体，像是一名小小的骑士。

“行了，去吧，那位大人就在那里。”老板朝他挥了挥手，看着那个一头漆黑卷发的孩子走远。然后在心里微微叹了口气，那样标准的行礼动作，是他的父亲教他的吧……

这孩子是最近几天才在云雾街出现的，听说是因为他的父亲在战场上受了很重的伤，以后再也不能参战了，于是他就自然被剥夺了骑士阶位，从此再不能享受骑士的称号。平民骑士光荣退役之后的那些抚恤金最多只能填饱一个成年人的肚子，但他还要承担那些昂贵的医疗费，还有一个漂亮可人的儿子需要养活，缠绵病榻的男人做不到这些，所以这些责任就自然地落到了一个孩子的身上。

那么小的孩子没有太多营生的手段，他能做的就只有来酒馆找一些跑腿的伙计，干净可爱的孩子总是更容易得到贵族老爷和太太随手的赏赐。这也是为什么他在被那群孩子推倒以后拼命护着自己的脸，为什么他从雪地里爬起来的第一件事就是把自己的衣服弄干净。

 

“先生，这是您要的酒。”

“谢谢。”那位贵族朝他微笑着点了点头，然后给了他几枚亚拉戈金币。

亚拉戈金币和普通的金币可不一样，他收过不少的小费，这些金币对一个孩子来说显然是多得有些过分了，他一本正经地抬起头对那位贵族说：“先生，您是不是给错了？”

那个面容威严眼神精明的贵族老爷蹲下了身，与他平视，露出了颈饰上的独角兽章纹，然后他听到那位大人说：“没有，我的孩子，这是一位为国家作出牺牲的骑士该得的。”

他有些惊讶地眨了眨眼：“您认识我父亲？”

那位大人微笑起来，“他是一位英勇的骑士，他的后代不该只沦落在云雾街当一名酒馆的下手或者伙计。孩子，你想成为一名骑士吗？”

成为骑士？父亲说过，骑士代表着坚定守护和无上的荣耀，不过这只是说给孩子们听的论调，或许伊修嘉德所有的孩子都希望自己能成为一个骑士。但他知道没有那么简单，伊修嘉德有两种骑士，一种是那些从贵族中提拔的会享受无尽荣光的骑士，而另一种，就是像他父亲这样的，一旦失利就会失去一切的骑士。前者是用来被人称颂的，而后者是用来死在战场上的。

于是他没有立刻回答，而是低下头安静地思索着。对方也没有催促，而是十分耐心地看着他，并温和地提醒道：“我想你需要明白，成为骑士不但代表着荣誉，有时候还意味着牺牲和死亡。”

有关生死的问题对一个年幼的孩子来说或许有些沉重，的确需要好好考虑，但湖蓝色眼眸的孩子却在片刻之后就抬起头认真得望向了他的眼睛，他的眼神安静，不惊不惧，像满地冰雪中一池蔚蓝的湖水，然后那孩子朝他郑重地点了点头。

那位大人微微笑了起来，脸上锋利的线条变得柔和，眼神中也透着长辈般的温和：“那么未来的神殿骑士，告诉我你的名字。”

“是艾默里克，阁下。”孩子向他行了一个标准的骑士礼，“请我叫艾默里克。”


End file.
